Attention
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Blondie Lockes is trying to get Sparrow Hood's attention for something, but he gets too caught up by a video game to listen to her. However, she knows exactly what to do in order to break his distraction, and it just might work. Splondie one-shot. Rated T for safety.
**"Attention"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Sparrow Hood x Blondie Lockes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters from the show. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, I had an urge to write some saucy and delicious Splondie today, so here you go!**

* * *

"This is gonna be awesome..."

Said a smirking Sparrow Hood as he grabbed the game controller from his favorite game, _Guitar Knight_. It didn't look like your average ordinary game controller to be honest. The game controller looked pretty much like a guitar, but it looked more like a toy. Either way, Sparrow was dying to play his favorite video game in the whole wide world.

Now that he had gotten his guitar, all he needed to do was pick out a song that he wanted to do.

"Hmmmm, what sounds good?" Sparrow said to himself as he scrolled down the songs.

There was so much songs for him to choose to, such as "More Than A Feeling", "Wheel In The Sky", and the most hardest one of them all, "Raining Blood". So after seconds of searching and searching, Sparrow found the perfect song.

"Oh yeah, _Through The Fire and Flames_!" He exclaimed, choosing the song immediately.

After the song choice, Sparrow had to sit through a long load screen. To be honest, long load screens is what really got him mad.

"Ugh, I hate this..." The guitarist groaned.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, the game finally came on. The first screen that was shown was Sparrow's avatar of himself onto the game. After throwing up the devil horns sign with his hands, the song started coming in fast and furious.

With lightning-fast hands, Sparrow began hitting every single note that scrolled down the screen. The guitarist couldn't even get a single chance to rest his fingers from those short milli-second breaks. But Sparrow didn't care at all one bit. All he cared about was finishing his all-time favorite song in Expert mode. And with 2,500 notes to go, Sparrow was nailing this easy.

"Awwww yeeeeeeeeeah!" Sparrow screamed while he sang. "I sooooo got this in the baaaaaaaag!"

While he kept on playing though, Sparrow suddenly overheard Blondie Lockes's voice talking to him.

"Oh, Sparrow!" Blondie exclaimed.

"What now, Blondie? I'm in the middle of my game here!" Sparrow replied, not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh come on, that game makes your fingers blister!" Blondie whined flirtatously. "Why don't you take a little break and cuddle with me for a while...?"

"Blondie, as much as I loooooove to cuddle with you, I'm very busy here!" The guitarist huffed.

Not paying attention to Blondie definitely helped him. He was still hitting every note in the game without any interruption. By then, his fingers were so fast, he could hardly ever feel them at all. Sparrow could imagine thousands of his fans screaming and cheering like crazy from this furious guitar solo, even though it was just him playing a video game. Sometimes, he highly wished he was playing this fast and furious song in real life.

But yet again, Blondie wasn't giving up on trying to get him her attention.

"C'mon, Sparrow..." She sighed flirtatiously. "Don't you want to play something else...?"

"I rather play this game instead of something else, Blondie!" Sparrow cried out. "Look at that, I'm nearly close to 2,500 notes!"

Blondie looked onto the screen and saw that Sparrow had racked up around 2,000 notes.

By then, Sparrow's fingers were growing so numb that they were nearly getting sore. But he wanted to make all this pain worth it in the long run. He was just about 500 notes away from a perfect score. But 500 soon turned into 300. He was this close to reaching the big one.

"Oh, yeaaaaaah!" Sparrow shouted. "I'm almost done here!"

Not having to be ignored anymore, Blondie found a way to finally get his attention. So she walked up to Sparrow, and before he can nail those final music notes...

...

...

...

...

...she kissed him by the cheek!

Sparrow's entire body froze as a result from that kiss! It wasn't long until his stunned state forced him to miss the closing notes of the song, therefore leaving him nothing more of a 2,490 note streak. After the song was over, Sparrow replied with a groan as if he somehow lost.

"Aw, Blondie!" He moaned as he turned around to her. "See what you made me do now? I was nearly this close to having 100% on that song! Do you know how irritating-"

However, the guitarist was cut off when he found out what Blondie was wearing.

The perfectionist was decked out in a baby blue see-through lingerie with lacy bra and underwear. And not to mention that silky baby blue pantyhose being meshed together with a garter belt. A sight like that made Sparrow Hood's jaw drop right on impact.

"Whoa..." The guitarist gulped.

"So Sparrow, care to strum my strings...?" Blondie cooed flirtatiously.

Seeing her in that ridiculously hot getup like a horny wolf, Sparrow knew what he had to do.

"Ohhhhhhh, you bet I do, babe..." Sparrow shuddered lustfully.

"Ooooh, you're quite a teddy bear..." Blondie smirked again as Sparrow had her pinned on the bed.

But before Sparrow could get to work on her, Blondie tapped him right by the arm.

"Sparrow, what did you forget to do?" She asked him.

"Hehehe, sorry. Must've left out something..." Sparrow chuckled.

Suddenly, the guitarist found the remote and turned off the TV, along with the entire game Sparrow was playing.

"There, that should take care of it," Sparrow smirked as he looked down at Blondie. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. I believe I was gonna punish you for costing me my game..."

"Ooooh, Sparrow..." Blondie smirked.

With an evil smile on Sparrow's face, he engaged in a very hot kiss with the blonde-haired reporter, which turned out into an all-out makeout session. The two went at it just like two bears fighting over a jar of honey.

However, what Sparrow and Blondie didn't know was that the door was still open for everyone to see their little moment (obviously, Blondie tried to remind Sparrow that the door was still open). Apparently, the two hardly didn't care if everyone was watching them. At least it was worth it to Blondie for finally getting Sparrow's attention.

And he loved every single moment of it.

* * *

 **Yeah, I had to mellow down a bit content-wise. Anyway, if I had to choose between freaky-naughty time and video games, I'd choose the first one completely.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked Blondie trying to be sexy for Sparrow. It looks like he's gonna enjoy this moment for sure. Don't worry, this fic was basically PG-13 everyone, so don't worry about it.**

 **Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, Warrior out!**


End file.
